


The One Where John Finds Out

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: John needs Peter's help on a case.He finds his son on Peter's bedroom instead. It opens a whole other can or worms.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 8
Kudos: 528





	The One Where John Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is 17 in this. Peter is 35. 
> 
> Let know if I need to tag anything else.
> 
> Sorry there's not much Steter actually going on.

John considered himself to be a fair man, a just one. He gave people second chances, if they deserved them and he followed every lead he could in a case.

When a case pointed towards possible werewolf attack he went to the best resource in town.

Peter Hale. 

Which he never really wanted to do. The man was always smug, had a holier than thou attitude even though John knew the man had murdered people. Stiles told him about Laura and Kate Argent and the rest involved in the fire. John had looked into it but couldn't pin anything on him. Peter knew it and it irked John. 

So John hated going to Peter Hale and it wasn't that John didn't like Peter. It was just that John didn't like Peter Hale.

It was nearing three in the afternoon when John knocked on Peter's apartment door, case file tucked under his arm. It was strange normally he didn't have to announce his presence, Peter would be waiting for him, leaning against the doorjamb smirk in place. 

When Peter answered the door wrapped in a pale blue bed sheet, sweaty hair, a hickie on his neck that was fading slowly and a somewhat sheepish expression on his face John knew he'd interrupted sex. 

Peter's cheeks were flushed and John had an unbidden thought that he'd never wanted to know what Peter Hale looked like mid-coitus but now that he did, he could understand the appeal. 

With an awkward cough John held out the case file. "Ah, here is something I need you to look over. Stiles said something about a rogue omega in the preserve."

"Right." Peter took the file and he moved away from the half open door to place it on a small side table. He was back quick enough, "anything else Sheriff?"

"One more thing." 

"Of course." Peter eyed him warily, taking half a step back into a defensive pose when John's hand settled on his gun, flicking off the safety, finger on the trigger.

"Tell me why my underage son is in your bedroom."

"Ah." Was all Peter said.

John heard a muffled "fuck" before Stiles appeared in the doorway behind Peter wearing a pair of boxers and a shirt that wasn't his own. 

"Dad. I can explain," Stiles began, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder. 

"You have sixty seconds." 

Stiles and Peter shared a look. "Fuck, dad. Come.on, be reasonable."

"Reasonable? You're seventeen years old."

"Barely. I'm eighteen in eight-ish weeks." 

"That's two months away. More than, as it's ten weeks. So two and a half months." John raised an eyebrow. "You're not explaining why you're having underage sex with a man eighteen years your senior. That's statutory Stiles!"

"I know," Stiles' eyes fill with tears and John watches as Peter reaches out to him. His hand lands on the back of Stiles' neck. Stiles half slumps under his touch. 

"Sheriff, if I may ease your mind?" Peter offers looking more at Stiles than at John. "I am a werewolf and age differences are not something we are overly concerned with." 

"Oh well, that's just dandy." John says sarcastically. "I guess you're not human then and therefore human laws are not applicable. How _did_ you get your money and your job and your education without the human social security?" 

"I understand your point, Sheriff but-"

"But nothing. You're older, richer, powerful and experienced. He's a teenager with ADHD what do you think is going to happen when he's no longer interested?" 

"Dad!" Stiles shouts stepping in closer to Peter. "I love him." 

"Like you loved Lydia? That lasted ten years. Like you loved Malia? His daughter, who is your age, that barely lasted five minutes. Forgive me if I don't believe that it will last. You're full of phases kid, you go in and out of interests like people change underwear. You don't stick with anything or anyone!"

John sees Peter's hand tighten in the sheet he's holding up around his waist. He noticed the hitch in Stiles' breath before his jaw clenches, his chin tips up and his eyes are glassy. 

"I stuck with you." Stiles says quietly, for all the anger raging through him John is surprised at his calm tone. "When you were so drunk you'd pass out on the stairs. When you accused me of killing mom. I stuck with you when you abandoned me. I stuck with you through all the _shit_."

"I was grieving, Stiles!"

"So was I! And I was nine fucking years old!" Stiles shouts, and he steps closer to John in front of Peter, protecting him. "I lost my mom to a horrible disease and I lost my dad to the bottom.of every damned bottle he could drink. I learnt how to cook, clean, iron , do my homework, keep my grades and stop you from choking on your own vomit every time I saw you. Which sometimes was days apart. So fuck you." 

"Stiles." Peter's barely audible but it makes Stiles stop, breathing hard.

Stiles squares his shoulders holding himself tall and strong and John is faced with his son as a man, not the little boy sitting on his mother's lap.

"Fuck you. You've had you sixty seconds. You can see yourself out." 

John has half a mind to arrest Peter but he has no evidence and he won't fight to get it not when it'll cost him the last threads of a relationship with his son. John gives a nod and steps back enough that Peter can shut the door in his face.

When Stiles' sobs sound through the door John feels his heart heavy in his chest. Peter soothes Stiles, voice kind and soft. "It's alright love, it'll be alright. That's it sweetheart, let it out now. That's it darling."

John takes a moment to gather himself, then he walks away. He needs time to process this, Stiles has held all of that in for a long time and now he has someone who will listen, not judge and most of all, not defend John or his actions.

He'll give it a couple of hours, until the end of his shift before seeing of Stiles will come home for a chat, man to man. And tomorrow he can have Peter round for dinner, get to know his sons boyfriend. If he happens to stop by Christopher Argent's in his way back for wolfsbane bullets no one else has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr: @cathcer1984
> 
> I may do a continuation of this or a companion piece but no promises, I only write when the muse strikes.
> 
> Unbetad.


End file.
